


on the run (a mafia meets spy love story or spies in love)

by swantomyqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Swan Queen Supernova 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen
Summary: An amazing fic that I can't stop reading!





	on the run (a mafia meets spy love story or spies in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KSQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSQ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On The Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805488) by [KSQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSQ/pseuds/KSQ). 



> An amazing fic that I can't stop reading!

Love is a gamble, not a game. 

You are supposed to take some risks, not play.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166525095@N05/43603814534/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
